Let The Games Begin
by exceptiontotherules
Summary: Mckinley is a wizard school, but it is forced to be shut down. The members of New Directions migrate to Hogwarts, where things will never be the same again! Contains lots of romance, rumours, rivalry, new friendships, new love, and plenty of twists!


**Let The Games Begin**

**Chapter One**

It was the average Monday afternoon at the Mckinley Academy of Wizardry, and the members of their glee club, New Directions,were gathered in the choir room for an important meeting. That morning, it was announced that Mckinley would be closing in just seven days. The students were well aware that this was coming; Mckinley had been facing trouble with the Ministry, as well as the US government, for a long time. Wizardry had nearly been exposed to muggles on several occasions, and the headmaster had finally decided to shut the academy's doors for good. Most of the students took the news well; they would all simply choose new schools to continue their studies, no harm done. However, the news came as a terrible shock to New Directions. It was just two short weeks from sectionals and they had been putting their hearts and souls into preparation for weeks. Without a school, they would be unable to compete; all of their hard work had been in vain. The club's director, Will, called an emergency meeting to discuss the fate of the club; the students knew that it would not be good.

Rachel Berry, who had been crying nonstop for the past twenty minutes, dried her tears one final time as Will began to speak. "I'm assuming you all know what brings you here. I could sugar-coat things, tell you that it will all be okay, we'll find a way to make it to sectionals... but I'm going to be blunt. The school is closing, and we'll probably all be going in separate directions. I'm sorry, guys, but I withdrew New Directions from sectionals. I'll give you all time to say your goodbyes, but you should probably start to think about your futures, too. There are many fine wizard academies throughout the world, and a few right here in the US. I know it feels like it right now, but this isn't the end of your lives. I'll miss you all, and I hope we can all keep in touch." With that, Will began to organize the muddled pile of papers that covered his desk. He was trying hard to fight back tears. These kids had been his life for the past two years; he couldn't believe all the progress they'd made would mean nothing in a few short days.

Will turned his attention back to the group of kids when he heard Rachel, their leader, speak. "Mr. Schue, I think there might be a way to keep us all together. During study hall, I researched each and every wizard school that exists today in order to find the best one for me to continue my studies at. I've come to the conclusion that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland is the best option. Perhaps other members of the club and even you, Mr. Schue, would like to join me. It's a fine school, and it is home to the one and only Harry Potter! I took the liberty of gathering a very useful packet of information about the school for all of you, including a personalized list of why you should call Hogwarts your new home." She handed out the packets, which had to be at least twenty pages, to each member of New Directions. It didn't take long for Kurt to declare, "I'm in. I've heard all about Hogwarts, including their elite all-male glee club, the Warblers. They're simply fantastic."

Brittany, who had been carefully studying each picture of the school, was next to agree to Rachel's plan. "I'll come too! It looks like they have the best food ever, and I've always wanted to go to school in a castle!" She clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Well, if Brittany's in, then I'm in," Santana stated. Rachel was very surprised; she figured Santana would be the hardest one to convince. She was also surprised that her boyfriend of ten months hadn't said anything yet. "Finn, sweetie, what do you think?"

She failed to notice that he had been reading each and every word, fascinated by how cool Hogwarts sounded. Her voice broke him out of his trance, though, and he eagerly said, "I'm totally in, this school sounds amazing!"

Slowly but surely, each member of New Directions agreed to go to Hogwarts. The only person that hadn't declared their choice yet was Mr. Schuester. His mind knew that he'd never be able to just up and move to Scotland, but his heart very badly wanted to follow his kids. After having an internal battle, he solemnly told them that he couldn't go. It broke his heart, but Will had to do what was best for him.

The following Monday, the eleven students that were once _New Directions_ boarded the Hogwarts Express. The girls went nuts when they saw how many attractive boys attended their new school; their boyfriends were too busy drooling over the Slytherin girls to notice. Their journey was rather uneventful until three hours later, when Santana decided she'd like a drink. She left her compartment in search of some butterbeer, completely unaware of where to go but still walking like she owned the place. Deep down, she was terrified of what Hogwarts had in store for her, but she was such a confident girl, no one even noticed. She had just spotted the beverage cart and began heading right for it, when suddenly, she collided with a warm, hard figure. She realized shortly after that it was a boy, and a very attractive one at that. He had intriguing grey eyes, messy blonde hair, and from the looks of it, a _killer _body. "Watch it," the boy spat, his tone ice cold.

That snapped Santana out of the trance he had put her in. _No one _spoke to Santana Lopez like that. "Excuse me, I believe it was _you _who ran into _me, _so why don't you go back to wherever the hell you came from and leave me the hell alone, blondie?" Santana was relieved to see she hadn't lost her touch.

When she spoke, Draco finally got a good look at the wizard who had dared to run into him, and when he did, he couldn't look away. She was the hottest thing he'd ever seen; her brown eyes were sultry and her dark hair was shiny and wavy, just the way he liked it. Her curves were impossible to go unnoticed, as her breasts were large and perfect, her waist was tiny, and her legs were _killer. _Draco licked his lips appreciatively, which apparently, the girl noticed. She drew her hand back to prepare it for contact with his face, but he stopped her mid-slap with his own hand.

"My bad, love. My mind was elsewhere and you seemed to have come out of nowhere. Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Draco Malfoy." He let go of her hand and reached his out for her to shake. Santana instantly fell for his Slytherin charm and accepted it. "I'm Santana, I'm a transfer student from the States, sixth year. And what, may I ask, is your blood status, Mr. Malfoy?" she questioned in her usual flirty tone.

"Pureblood, of course, my dear. Us Malfoys are the most respected wizard family in England. I'm assuming that since you asked, your blood is pure as well." His eyes were staring very deeply into hers. "Yes, I am." She smiled at him, then reached for a butterbeer and walked away. Draco couldn't believe it; he'd never met a girl like her before. No one had ever just left him like that; he's Draco Malfoy! He made a vow to learn more about this mysterious girl that would, no doubt, be invading his dreams that night.

* * *

><p><strong>I've only written one chapter of this so far, and it's a short one, but I wanted to post this to see if there would be any interest in it. I know it's a very strange idea, and without me declaring who would end up together in the end, I have a feeling that many people won't want to read it. PLEASE review, though! I really want to know what you all think! <strong>


End file.
